From The Razor To The Rosary
by LifelessLife
Summary: Things have sucked since Amy moved to Arizona. First, Sephiroth tries to kill her in her dreams, and then she gets sucked into FF7. Will a certain Ex-Turk be able to save her from herself? VINxOC. Rated T for language & violence


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or My Chemical Romance**

_Sister, I'm not much a poet_

_but a criminal,_

_and you never had a chance_

_love it or leave it_

_you can't understand_

_a pretty face but you do so carry on..._

Amy cranked up the volume to an ear-splitting level as she observed her new drawing in disgust. It was a very nice drawing of Vincent and Lucrecia. It looked too good to be drawn by a 14 year old. "It's shit!" she screamed, crumpling it up and slinging it into the garbage can. She fell backwards on her bed, letting the silk black sheets immerse her. She looked upat the ceiling fan and thought about how crappy this week was so far. She had just moved to Arizona 3 days ago, and she already hated it. It was too hot, she lived in a very small apartment, and her school sucked. The telephone rang, bringing Amy out of her thoughts. "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetie! I'm sorry, but I'm gonna be stuck here 'till monday. You can take care of yourself until then?"

"...Whatever"

" I love you!"

Without saying anything else, Amy slammed the phone down and muttered something across the lines of 'Fuck you.'

She walked over to her garbage can and grabbed her drawing. She sat on her bed and stared at it for what seemed like hours.

The massive amount of black eyeliner mixed with her tears as she traced the outlines of Vincent's face with her fingertips. "If only you were real..."

_A bright light engulfed Amy, blinding her. She could hear painful screams in the distance. "The end is not far, now..." She turned around and came face to face with a man. He was wearing all black and had long silver hair. The scenery in the background changed from a blinding light to a large destroyed city. Everything was engulfed in flames. The ground was completely covered in blood and corpses. "This is what your capable of. You will destroy everything and everyone you know." _

_Amy tried running away, but she couldn't move at all. The man held her in the air by her neck. "You can't escape your future..." _

Her breathing returned to normal as soon as she woke up. She quickly dashed to the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she yanked the drawer open, pulling out a blood stained blade. Amy began breathing heavily and shaking violently as the blade cut through her skin, bringing back memories of the dream. How many days did she have that dream? Two, three days? She looked up at the clock. "Shit! I'm late for school!"

FF...FF

Everyone had just returned to the Highwind. They were either pissed off at Yuffie or confused as to what was going on. "Damn 'foo! Who the hell do you think you are! Stealin' people's materia!"

"I had to!" Yuffie fake-cried.

"!#$$&! All of you just shut yer #ing mouths! I can't fly the Highwind with all of this $# yappin'!"

Vincent was on the other side of the highwind, ignoring all of the pointless fighting. He had more important things to think about instead of that useless materia. He tried to push all of the thoughts out of his head, but there was one thing he kept thinking about. A strange dream he had been having for the past three nights. "Vince!'' Cloud shouted, "C'mon! The Midgar Zolom is attacking again!

FF...FF

Finally! School was out. Amy sighed in relief as she sat down on the bus. That had to be the longest 8 hours of school ever. She cringed at the sight of one of her so-called "Friends" as she sat down in front of her. "Hi Amy! What's up? Shit! What happened to your arm!" She glared at the girl, hoping to scare her off. "Anyways, that Algebra test was hard!" Amy slammed her fist into the back of the seat. "Don't you EVER shut your fucking mouth!" she yelled, causing everyone, including the bus driver and a few passerbys, to stare at her. "Don't talk to me! Becoming your friend is the last thing i'd ever wanna do!"

Amy stomped off the bus and quickly dashed to her apartment. This was it. She couldn't take it anymore. She packed her My Chemical Romance bag with a few clothes and other things. She had to run away. Its not like anyone would miss her, anyways. She had no friends, her mom was never around anymore, and her dad was dead. She decided to leave at night, so her neighbors wouldn't get suspicious and call her mom. Amy took one more look at her drawing before falling into a deep sleep. Five hours later, she awoke to the sound of her tv. "What the fuck..." she walked towards the tv, turning it off. She walked over to her bed and picked up her MCR bag, only to have the tv turn back on. "The thing is fuckin' possessed..."

As she neared the tv, a strange energy pulled her towards it, causing her to slam her head into the screen. "SHIT! WHAT THE F...MMMMM!" Amy held her head in her hands, screaming out every profanity she knew. The tv sparked, and a bigger tug pulled her through, causing her to black out.

FF...FF

Thats all for now! You know what to do to get more! Review, and no flames!


End file.
